Regalo de Navidad
by angel de acuario
Summary: agradesco a UchihaDiana por este hermoso regalo navideño


Regalo de Navidad~

-.-.-ESPECIAL ONE-SHOT-.-.-

El invierno azotaba las calles de Grecia, así como al Santuario Atheniense. Dentro de éste se encontraban los santos de Athena quienes en ese

momento se encontraban cuidando de la diosa ya que por gracia de Zeus se había convertido en una pequeña niña. Pero claro esta que como son

los santos, más "desgracias" se les venían encima al tener que recibir a los generales marinos, espectros y ángeles junto con los pequeños

dioses que los acompañaban. Esta vez Zeus si los había castigado… pero a ellos, no a los dioses

-¡Navidad! ¡Navidad!- saltaban las pequeñas diosas, ambas vestidas con unos preciosos vestidos rojos con peluche blanco

-Que ruidosas- murmuro Apolo viendo a sus dos hermanas

-¡No seas amargado y diviértete!- grito alegremente el mini dios de los mares mientras aparecía vestido de santa y con un gorrito rojo.

Apolo y Hades, quien estaba a su lado solo atinaron a mirarlo con una gotita resbalando por sus sienes

-Que ridículo- menciono el dios pelinegro al tiempo de que seguía viendo la televisión

-Niños- llamo Shion entrando en el recinto de la diosa –No se olviden de hacer su carta para Santa Claus- aunque el antiguo santo de Aries

no fuera creyente era algo que a los niños solía encantarles, aun recordaba como Milo y Aioria peleaban por los lápices de colores y trozos

de papel… cosa que aun hacían

-¡Si!- chillaron las dos niñas a coro

-Aquí tienen materiales- sonrió Horie quien también había entrado con el patriarca, camino hasta la sala del templo donde dejo varios papeles

de color, lapiceros, pegamento, brillantina y demás; con eso los mantendrían ocupados por un buen rato

-Hn que tontos- musito Hades viendo de reojo a sus compañeros quienes ya se encontraban rayando papeles

-Señor Hades ¿no va a hacer una carta?- pregunto Pandora apareciendo al lado del dios

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, no les traerán lo que pidan-

-No pierde nada con hacerlo, incluso podría pedir una espada- con las palabras de la alemana los ojos del pelinegro brillaron a la vez que

corría a quitarle papel a Julián

-Todo listo- sonrió la inglesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo al heraldo del inframundo

-Entonces vámonos- propuso el patriarca mientras se tele transportaban al templo de Aries

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto sorprendido Milo al verlos llegar –Pensé que con Hades les tomaría mas tiempo-

-No seas tonto la señorita Pandora es muy hábil cuando se trata del señor Hades- menciono Radamanthys mientras sonreía

-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos repartiremos los deberes- comento Tethis ganándose las miradas de todos

-Primero debemos de conseguir un árbol navideño- comenzó a leer la pelinegra

-Segundo, adornar todo el santuario con luces- menciono Violate viendo con una sonrisa malévola a Aiacos

-Tercero, comprar los regalos- leyó la rubia viendo la lista que en esos momentos traía la espectro de Behemoth

-Cuarto, la ambientación del lugar- dijo la alemana viendo seriamente a los presentes

-Y quinto la cena- termino de decir Horie

-¿Y… como nos repartiremos?- pregunto el juez de Garuda preocupado por la sonrisa de Violate. Las chicas se miraron entre si para después sonreír

-Admeto, Orestes ¿se pueden encargar del árbol?- pregunto dulcemente la inglesa mientras le sonreía a ambos ángeles, el escorpión dorado solo

atino a fruncir el ceño mientras que los demás santos se aguantaban las ganas de reír

-Aiacos tu encárgate de poner las lucen en TODO el santuario- ordeno Pandora viendo la cara de horror que ponía el pelinegro

-Y para que veas que no somos malas, los santos de bronce te ayudaran- rió Horie viendo al espectro

-Al igual que Minos y Radamanthys- completo la alemana. Ambos jueces se miraron entre si sorprendidos para al final resignarse a hacerlo

-Y finalmente los regalos- sonrió el patriarca viendo a todos –Seria bastante sospechoso para los dioses que todos saliéramos a comprar-

-¿Qué propone patriarca?- pregunto Saga viendo al peliverde

-El mas confiable de los santos… Aioros tu te encargaras de comprar los regalos- el santo de Sagitario prácticamente escupió lo que bebía,

¡¿como se les ocurría mandarlo a él a comprar montones de regalos?!

-¿P-Perdón?- tartamudeo deseando que hubiera escuchado mal y que hubieran confundido su nombre con el de Aioria

-Lo sentimos Aioros pero de entre todos tu eres el mas confiable… sin ofender- respondió la ojiazul viendo las miradas asesinas por parte

de los demás

-Muy bien, todos hagan su lista de regalos- rió Dohko con emoción mientras se ponía un gorrito de Santa Claus. Unos momentos después el pobre

Aioros se encontraba viendo una larga lista de obsequios que tendría que buscar en Rodorio

-Si quieres puedes llevar a alguna amazona contigo- sugirió Aioria viendo a su hermano con algo de burla

-Si ¿Por qué no llevas a la amazona francesita?- comento el alacrán ganándose la mirada asesina de Camus y Shaka

-Milo no creo que quieras estar en un ataúd de hielo ¿o si?- amenazo el francés con rostro serio, la misma cara que usaba para espantar a Hyoga

-Tranquilo Camus, yo solo decía- respondió el griego mientras retrocedía asustado

-Milo si sigues con esas bromas Buda te castigara- comento el rubio con rostro aun mas serio que el de Acuario. Rápidamente el escorpión

salió corriendo escondiéndose detrás de la sacerdotisa de la luna

-Vamos Aioros no puede ser tan duro- consoló Shura al arquero que tenia un aura de pesadez

-No creo- respondió sin ánimos

-Además… así podrás estar con Coma Berenices- sonrió pícaramente el león

-¡Ya me voy!- grito mientras salía sonrojado. Bajando hacia las cabañas de las amazonas alcanzo a oír las risas de todos sus compañeros –Tontos-

Llegando a dicho lugar tomo bastante aire y pensó en una escusa que le sirviera para llevar a la amazona consigo, agradecía mentalmente

que Shaina siguiera en su misión junto con Marín

Al entrar en el terreno varias amazonas emitieron un gritito digno de toda colegiala enamorada, decidió no hacer caso y seguir caminando.

Al llegar a la cabaña que buscaba toco la puerta, momentos después abrió una joven de cabello rojo con el rostro cubierto por una mascara

-Joven Aioros- musito sorprendida

-Hola Diana- sonrió el pelicastaño como todo galán. A final de cuentas sirvió ver centenar de veces las sonrisas galantes de Milo

-Q-Que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí-

-Necesito de tu ayuda, es una orden del patriarca-

-¿Una orden del patriarca?- repitió confundida

-Así es- se acerco más a ella solo para susurrar a su oído –Regalos de Navidad-

-Ah ya veo- sonrió bajo su mascara

-Debemos de ir a Rodorio-

-Un momento, por favor- pidió cerrando la puerta para cambiarse. No paso mucho rato antes de salir vestida con una falda y botas blancas

así como un suéter de color rosa claro

-Listo- sonrió divertida

-T-Te ves hermosa- emitió el santo logrando un sonrojo en la joven

-Ah… gracias- respondió cohibida jugando con un mechón de su cabello

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente para después salir rumbo a Rodorio. Llegando al pueblo pudieron observar múltiples tiendas adornadas con

luces navideñas así como muchos juguetes adornando los aparadores

-Rodorio es muy bonito en navidad ¿no lo crees?- menciono Diana viendo a los niños jugar

-Es cierto- respondió sonriendo –"Es bueno que las Guerras Santas hallan acabado"-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay en la lista?-

-Dulces, libros, ropa, etc.- respondió el santo repasando la hoja con la mirada

-Jeje- rio tímidamente la pelirroja –¿Mi hermano Camus que te pidió?-

-Camus… Camus- decía el pelicastaño buscando el nombre de Acuario entre la lista –Un vino de calidad y un suéter-

-Seguro para el señor Milo e Hyoga-

-Lo mas probable- suspiro viendo el pedido completo -¿Ah? ¿Ropa de mujer?-

-¡¿Ropa de Mujer?!- repitió confundida y sorprendida a la vez

-Bueno… no hagamos mucho caso- sonrió viendo la cara de la chica. Un momento. ¡Había visto su cara! Y las leyes decían… -Oh dios-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver el pálido rostro del santo de Sagitario

-No… no es nada- rió nervioso –"Tonto, Athena elimino esa ley"-

-Bueno empecemos- opino la joven tomando de la mano al sonrojado santo dorado. Primero se centrarían en los juguetes para los dioses

-Se nota que solo el santo de Pegaso quiere a Athena- musito la pelirroja viendo que solo Seiya había pedido algo para Saori

-¿Crees que esta le guste?- pregunto Aioros mostrándole una muñeca de cabello rubio y vestido rosa

-Yo creo que si- sonrió al ver la muñeca –Ah ¿y para el señor Poseidón?-

-¿Quiénes pidieron?-

-Según esto dice que un tal Sorrento y Tethis-

-¿Que podría gustarle a Julián?- se pregunto mientras posaba su mano en su mentón

-… ¿Un pez?-

-¡Eso es! Pero lo conseguiremos después-

-Bueno ¿para el señor Hades?-

-Eso esta difícil, tal vez un suéter negro-

-Eso es lo que esta escrito aquí- menciono la chica con una gotita cayendo por su sien

Al salir de la juguetería ambos chicos pudieron ver como el pueblo de Rodorio era cubierto por una fina capa de nieve blanca

-Que lindo- sonrió la pelirroja levantando la palma de su mano para que cayeran los finos copos de nieve

-Es verdad- apoyo el santo –Pero debemos de continuar-

Caminar y comprar fue lo que hicieron un buen rato, para cuando salieron de la tienda de ropa ya estaba oscuro, mas sin embargo era una

bonita vista. La nieve blanca las luces de varios colores

-Ya anocheció ¿regresaremos al santuario?- pregunto la chica viendo al mayor

-Porque regresar tan pronto- sonrió el pelicastaño, tomo de la mano a la chica dirigiéndola a una cafetería. Porque como dicen cuando

hace frio nada mejor que un chocolate para calentarte

-¿Esta bien que estemos aquí? ¿El patriarca no se enojara?-

-El patriarca dijo que yo era el santo más confiable, así que esta bien- dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Bueno si usted dice supongo que esta bien-

-Claro que lo esta-

Según la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos eran una bonita pareja. Él guapo y ella bonita, era muy lindo

-Parece que el señor Aioros encontró una novia- sonrió una señora acercándose a la mesa con una libretita. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron

al instante por el comentario

-No… se equivoca señora- dijo avergonzada la amazona

-Solo vinimos por órdenes del patriarca- completo el santo

-Oh vaya es una lastima, se ven tan bien juntos- sonrió mientras anotaba en su libreta las ordenes de los chicos. Unos momentos después

los dos se encontraban bebiendo del dulce néctar

-¿Y como fue que terminaron haciendo las pases?- pregunto Diana mientras escuchaba el relato del santo

-Los dioses acudieron al Olimpo para tratar un acuerdo de paz-

-¿Y se logro?-

-Pues… más o menos- rió divertido –Algunos dioses se siguen llevando mal-

-Oh ya entiendo-

-¿Y en ese tiempo donde estabas?-

-No lo recuerdas- respondió divertida –Estaba en la India-

-Ah es cierto- sonrió avergonzado mientras pasaba una mano detrás de su cabeza, un habito que se le había pegado de ver a Seiya meter

la pata tantas veces -¿Shaka es un buen maestro verdad?-

-Si, aunque es muy serio y a veces no sabes si esta feliz o enojado-

-Desde pequeño ha sido así- sonrió recordando aquella época en la que él y Saga tenían que cuidar de ellos. Después de tomar café no

estaba de mas ir a pasear por el pueblo, de hecho patinar no sonaba nada mal. Rodorio estaba creciendo por lo que había muchos lugares nuevos.

La pista de hielo era una de esas nuevas atracciones

-Pero traigo falda ¿Qué tal si me caigo?- decía preocupada la pelirroja –Además no se patinar-

-Tranquila, yo estoy contigo-

-A-Ah esta bien-

Al principio algo torpe e incluso varias veces estuvo a punto de caer pero como había dicho, él estaba con ella y no la dejaba caer.

La mente de la chica comenzó a recordar como era que se habían conocido

Después del pacto entre dioses ella había regresado a Grecia para confirmar si los rumores de que los santos habían revivido eran ciertos.

Tan grande fue su alegría como su sorpresa al ver a su hermanastro Camus vivo así como su maestro Shaka. Pero sin duda lo que mas

había llamado su atención era el joven que se encontraba a un lado del santo de leo. Una persona que jamás había visto

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Camus!- exclamo contenta arrojándose a los brazos del santo de Acuario

-Ya… tranquila Diana- respondió esté sonrojado, él no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto

-Me alegro de que todos estén bien-

-Nosotros igual- sonrió Milo, tenia que hacer una broma o algo antes de que le ganara el sentimiento

-¿Huh?- musito la joven viendo a la persona que se encontraba al lado del santo de Leo

-Ah es cierto tu no lo conoces- comento Aioria viendo a la joven –El es mi hermano mayor, Aioros-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Diana- respondió educadamente la pelirroja

-El gusto es mío- Aioros se acerco a la joven tomando delicadamente su mano y besándola como todo caballero haría

Algunos santos como Kanon, Mascara, Dohko, Milo y Shura se aguantaron la risa mientras veían la escena de los dos jóvenes.

Por otra parte Camus y Shaka veían detenidamente las reacciones de la francesa

-Disculpen ¿y ustedes son?- pregunto la chica mirando a los santos de bronce

-¡¿No nos conoces?!- exclamo un sorprendido Seiya –Nosotros somos los santos de bronce y salvadores de Athena- añadió riendo como tonto

-¡Seiya!- regaño Shun –Los santos dorados también nos ayudaron, sin ellos jamás hubiéramos ido a los campos Elíseos-

-Bueno- respondió imitando las reacciones de un niño pequeño

-¿Acaso tu eres una amazona?- pregunto Shiryu. En esos momentos la chica no traía mascara y estaba vestida elegantemente, por lo que no

encontraba alguna relación de que una chica como ella estuviera conectada con el Santuario

-Si, soy la amazona de Coma Berenices- sonrió amigablemente –Estuve en la India por 3 años-

-¿En la India?- repitieron confundidos los cuatro santos de bronce ya que para ese entonces Ikki ya se había marchado

-Así es- interrumpió la voz de Shaka –Ella es mi alumna-

-¡¿Tu alumna?!- gritaron sorprendidos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ante esos recuerdos no pudo evitar que una risita inocente se escapara de sus labios

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el confundido santo de Sagitario

-No es nada, solo recordaba-

–Bien creo que ya es hora de volver- opino parando en medio de la pista

-Si-

Al llegar al santuario el santo dorado entrego todos los paquetes. Según a lo que habían llegado, esa noche harían un intercambio de

regalos así que de mientras todos tenían que cuidar los paquetes de los chismosos como Milo, Aioria y Orestes…claro que Seiya no se quedaba atrás

-Y dinos Aioros ¿como te fue con la chica?- pregunto Shura sonriendo pícaramente

-B-Bien- respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿No paso nada?- hablo Aioria

-No hermanito- sonrió con una venita palpitando en su sien

-¡Chicos ya vengan!- llamo Horie viendo a los tres dorados

En el templo de Athena se podía ver el enorme pino decorado por varias esferas, luces y escarcha que los ángeles de Apolo habían

llevado, en la enorme mesa se veía el gran banquete que las chicas con ayuda de unos cuantos guerreros habían preparado

-¡Ya terminamos!- anuncio un pequeño Julián lleno de pegamento y brillantina mostrándoles un colorido papel

-Nos hubiéramos tardado menos si no te hubieras acabado el pegamento- comento Hades viendo con malos ojos a su hermano

-Pero terminamos ¿no?- menciono Apolo llegando junto con sus dos hermanas

-Vaya que terminaron algo sucios ¿Por qué no toman un baño?- sonrió la sirena

-Estoy pegajoso- dijo Hades tocándose su piel –Lo tomare-

-Igual yo- respondió Apolo quitándose un pedazo de papel de su cabellera

-Nosotras también- dijeron a coro las niñas

-Yo estoy bien- contesto Julián cruzado de brazos y sonriendo

-Claro que no- respondió Eo tomando al dios por las ropas y arrojándolo directo a la gran bañera-casi piscina del templo de Athena

-¡Eo!- regaño Tethis ante el comportamiento del general

-Era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho- sonrió satisfecho

Aioros sonrió ante ese comentario. De verdad era un alivio el que ya no hubiera guerras

-Oye Aioros- llamo el santo de Acuario

-¿Qué sucede Camus?- pregunto intrigado

-Llévale esto a Diana- pidió dándole un paquete en las manos

-Deberías de dárselo tú-

-No, dáselo tu- dijo cortantemente mientras regresaba a donde estaban Milo y Horie

-Siempre ha sido así- suspiro resignado mientras salía del templo

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntaron Aioria y Shura acercándose al francés

-Si, ya se fue-

-Vaya Camus me sorprende que hayas aceptado- comento Milo viendo al santo

-Es por su hermanita- canturreo Horie sonriendo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Aioros llego a la cabaña de la chica, toco la puerta un par de veces pero nadie abrió

-¿No estará?- se pregunto. Decidió localizar su cosmos, no estaba lejos. Estaba dentro del bosque donde practicaba con las demás amazonas

-Diana ¿estas por aquí?-

-¿Eh?- musito confunda mientras bajaba del árbol en que el estaba –Creí que estarías con los demás santos-

-Estaba pero vine a traerte esto- respondió entregándole dos paquetes –Uno es de Camus- la pelirroja sonrió, su hermano era un tipo frio

pero de buen corazón

-¿Y el otro?- pregunto viendo al santo directo a los ojos

-Bueno es… mío-

-Eres una buena persona- sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, aun no llevaba su mascara puesta

-Oye ¿sabias que si un hombre ve el rostro de una amazona ella debe de decidir amarlo o matarlo?-

-¡¿Eh?!- musito sorprendida al mismo tiempo que su cara igualaba el tono de su cabello

-¿Qué decides?- pregunto mientras sonreía. Era una suerte que la chica no estuviera enterada de que Athena había eliminado esa ley

-Aah y-yo- tartamudeo bastante nerviosa. Aioros se acercaba cada vez mas a ella –Eh… no se que decir- admitió bastante sonrojada.

A veces odiaba ser tan tímida y seria

-Tranquila- sonrió el santo antes de robarle un beso –Yo entiendo- rió mientras se iba

La amazona solo observo como el santo de Sagitario se alejaba mientras que su corazón latía bastante rápido. Un crujido en un arbusto

cercano hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos solo para ver a June de Camaleón. Al parecer la misión en la que estaba había terminado y

recién llegaba al santuario

-Oh Diana ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto la rubia quien no traía su mascara

-Oye June ¿es cierto que si un hombre ve el rostro de alguna de nosotras tenemos que amarlo o matarlo?- pregunto igual de sonrojada.

No era que desconfiara de las palabras de Aioros pero era mejor estar segura

-¿Eh?- musito confundida –Eso era antes, en estos tiempos no pasa nada si ven nuestros rostros- con las palabras de la rubia de Camaleón

la pelirroja comenzó a elevar su cosmos

-¡¡AIOROS!!- grito a todo pulmón

-Je parece que ya se dio cuenta- rió el chico mientras atravesaba los templos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Oye Camus ¿esa no fue tu hermana?- pregunto Afrodita

-Yo digo que si- respondió Mascara

-Seguro mi hermano hizo algo- sonrió el gato dorado

-Es lo mas seguro- contesto el alacrán

-¡Chicos ya vengan! ¡Vamos a empezar!- anuncio Horie tomando uno de los tantos regalos –Este es de mi para… ¡Admeto!- anuncio alegremente

al tiempo de que abrazaba al ángel

-¡O-Oye!- grito el santo del alacrán -¡¿Y para mí?!-

-Tranquilo no me olvide de ti- sonrió entregándole un paquete de color azul

-¡Sabia que me querías!- chillo alegremente

En el templo varias risas se escucharon, mientras que afuera una o varias de las luces mal colocadas se apagaban.

Si Violate se daba cuenta mataría a Aiacos...

Agradesco a

UchihaDiana

por tan hermoso regalo .


End file.
